


【MCU】【贾尼】Ideological Criminal 思想犯（R18）

by Wind1217Chaser



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind1217Chaser/pseuds/Wind1217Chaser





	【MCU】【贾尼】Ideological Criminal 思想犯（R18）

【MCU】【贾尼】Ideological Criminal 思想犯（R18）

·背景介绍：（一些自己概括的背景设置，给没看过1984的小可爱们作参考，看过的直接跳过就好w）

小说里主要描写的国家叫大洋国，全国唯一的党派【英格兰社会主义】被直接称为“党”或“英社”。该党进行非常残酷的思想统治，以电屏幕为主要手段时刻监视每一个人的生活。“核心党”就是党的核心部分，与之相对的是外党，即党外围的成员。党员之外的所有人统称无产者，位于国家底层。核心党较外党拥有更多特权，如可以在一定时间内关闭电屏幕脱离监视。

党规定，婚配的唯一目的是生育，男女之间因为爱结合和同性恋都是绝对禁止的。

仁爱部，党的政府机构的四个部门之一，主管法律和秩序。整栋大楼没有窗户，守卫非常森严，除了因公往来，禁止旁人进入。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

一、

“我有件事要跟你说。”

Tony对Jarvis说出这句话，是在一个阴沉沉的雨天。灰黑色的厚重云层像某种不可抗拒的预兆一样沉甸甸地压下来，空气湿度的严重超标让人连呼吸都感到困难。他坐在办公桌后翘着双腿，面前放着一份文件，不过他的注意力完全不在那上面。

在他身边，年轻的管家表露出恰到好处的好奇和疑惑来：“请讲，sir。”

Tony放在桌子下的手攥紧了，藏在掌心的纸条差点被生生撕裂开来。他装作不经意地扫了一眼墙上的电屏幕，那上面正在播报大洋国今年的羊毛袜产量。他在心里警告自己：“不能出声。不能被发现。”

“你穿这件西装很好看。”他笑着，尽量自然地握住Jarvis的手，又很快放开。纸条在手心的触感让Jarvis微微一愣，然后他立刻会意，侧过身子背对电屏幕，动作幅度极小地展开了纸条。

纸条上是Tony那一手有点潦草的字迹，简单的一句话——

我爱你。

出乎Tony的意料，Jarvis并没有特别惊讶。他随手把纸条塞进西装胸前的口袋，直视着Tony的眼睛笑了。

“我也是，sir。”他用口型说。

Tony惊讶地微微睁大了眼睛。他张开嘴想说些什么，可是Jarvis转过身，走向他方才背对的那个方向——

只听啪的一声，电屏幕的说话声戛然而止。

“sir，我们将在没有黑暗的地方会面。”

这是清醒的Tony听见的最后一句话。

 

二、

 

思想罪并不导致死亡：思想罪就是死亡。

 

他坐在这个狭窄阴暗的小房间里，百无聊赖地看着墙壁上剥落的灰白色墙纸，就好像那是一幅多么精美的画作似的。他头顶是一个摇摇晃晃的灯泡，发出的暗黄色光芒像沾满了尘土的地面一样肮脏。他坐着的是整间屋子里除了地板以外的唯一设施——一把椅子，四条椅腿被钉子和铁板固定在地面上。电屏幕就安装在正对他的墙面，显示屏灰暗着，不过他知道，一定有一双眼睛——或许不止一双——正透过它注视着他。

他收回落在墙上的目光，歪过头笑了笑，冲电屏幕做了个鬼脸。立时，一个尖锐的、混合着电流声的男声从电屏幕里面传出来：

“ Stark！3501号TonyStark！牢里不许做鬼脸！”

他撇撇嘴，恢复了冷漠而玩味的神情往椅背上一靠。几秒钟之后，房间外传来一阵皮靴踏地的脚步声。声响逐渐靠近，最后在房间外停下了。

“ 13号牢房，就是这里。”他听见有人说。

厚重的铁门“砰”的一声打开了，几欢军靴踩着正步走进来。走在最前面的金发男人手里握着一支针筒。他抬头扫了一眼，轻佻地吹了一声口哨。

“Jarvis，”他说，“你终于来了。”

针筒扎进了他的脖子。 

 

三、

Tony 试着睁了一下眼睛，没有成功。他的头脑昏昏沉沉的，也许是麻醉药的后劲还没有过去。他深吸一口气又试了一次，这次成功了。他看向四周。

入眼是四面黑色的墙壁，没有窗户，在冷光源壁灯的照耀下，腐朽的木制地板看上去下一秒就会支离破碎。而他被安放在屋子正中的一张床上，两只手被锁链绑在床头。

Tony注意到，这间屋子里没有电屏幕。

有声音由远及近地传过来。是军靴践踏地面的“吱呀”声，不紧不慢，像是踩着某种奇特的节拍。Tony无声地笑了。 

“Hi Jar，我猜你不是被逮捕进来的。”

“您说得对，sir。您总是这么聪明，令人赞叹。”

高大的金发男人在床边站定，彬彬有礼地鞠了一躬。他还穿着Tony称赞过的那件西装。

“是啊，太聪明了。”Tony嘲讽地扯了扯嘴角，神情掩藏在阴影里看不分明。“聪明到不愿意相信我亲爱的管家是核心党的成员。这可这是今年最有意思的笑话，你觉得呢， Jar? ”

Jarvis没有接话。他低头整理了一下一尘不染的衬衫袖口，俯下身握住了 Tony 的一只手腕。他的手指像诱惑夏娃的蛇一样冰冷。 

“sir，审讯开始了。”

 

四、

 

他们的拥抱是一场战斗，高潮就是一次胜利。

 

哦，天哪，总是这样。

Tony近乎脱力地仰着头，手指收紧把床单摸出鲜明的褶皱来。他的手腕被锁链磨得生疼，而麻醉药的药效还在他脑子里来回折腾，这让他的意识时而清醒时而模糊，凌乱的思绪像是被漏斗反复筛选过，最终留存下来的只有一个念头。

——他抗拒不了他。

从这份忤逆党的教条的情感产生的那个瞬间开始就是这样，他早就清楚这一点。眼下发生的这一切不过是这个事实的另一个铁一样的佐证罢了。Tony闭着眼睛，但他知道Jarvis的每一个动作，知道他如何扯开他的衣服，如何亲吻他的嘴唇和身体，唇舌如何在他胸膛留下浅粉色的暖昧痕迹。

可是他无法抗拒。

Jarvis暂时停了下来。他居高临下地俯视着Tony，蓝眼睛里混合着比例微妙的冰冷和茫然，难以具体地判断出清绪。他用指尖摩挲着Tony被锁链磨出伤痕的皮肤，语调温和礼貌毫无波润：“ Sir ，请您专心。”

他没有等Tony的回答，也许是因为他清楚自己不可能等到。他的手向下探，把一层层脆弱的布料剥离，暴露出覆盖在下面的最后一点作为人类的尊严。Jarvis把碍事的衣服随手甩到一边，手指熟稔地顺着Tony皮肤的纹路掠过心脏，掠过小腹，掠过腿根，然后抵达那个脱离了主人的意愿控制，己经起了反应的私密地点。

穴口被指节撑开的一瞬，Tony狠狠咬紧了下唇。而后那双覆着粗糙薄茧的修长手指开始深入，用近乎温柔的动作按压柔软内壁的每一寸，带出若有若无的水声。下一刻，进入的手指又多了一根。Tony能清楚地感觉到从自己体内流淌出的粘稠液体被他的管家抹在手上。在敏感点被触及的那个瞬间，他放开了被咬出鲜血的嘴唇。

“Jarvis，”他的声音沙哑着，却是不容置疑的命令口吻。“进来。”

Jarvis服从了。像曾经的无数次那样，他们的身体负距离地贴合在一起，失去章法的亲吻和触摸互相纠缠，推动情欲的气息翻涌着冲向高潮。Tony的眼角被Jarvis毫不留情的动作逼出生理盐水来，他握着绑缚着他双手的锁链，就像抓住最后一丝救赎的可能。

终于，Jarvis低声喘息着释放在Tony身体里。他面无表情地扫了一眼床上的一片狼藉，转过身走向门口，没有给Tony留下哪怕一秒回味或是温存的时间。

“Jar.”Tony叫住他。

Jarvis 停下了脚步，但没有转身。

“……你告诉过我，我们将在没有黑暗的地方会面。”

“仁爱部里从来不关灯。”Jarvis说，目光投向墙上的冷光灯。

沉默一直持续到房门被打开。一队穿着制服的士兵走进来。而Jarvis继续走向门外，只留给Tony一句简洁的判决。

“101室。”

房门在他身后被关上。

他一次都没有回头。

 

——END——

注： 101 室里关着世界上最可怕的东西。每一个人在这里看到的事物都不一样，但无一例外会导致他（或她）痛苦的死亡。唯一的活命方法是出卖最亲近的人代替自己接受死刑。


End file.
